The ONI Package Part 1, Prolouge: Gannicus Mining Exports
by Reegar
Summary: Alexander Dmitri, UNSC enlisted Spartan II super soldier. Stationed aboard the UNSC frigate Sundered Redemption, Dmitri is ordered with bringing in an Insurrectionist sympathiser and known supplier Adriana Sivir. Aboard the Redemption with his captive, things do not go as planned. This is an OC and Alternate reality story so please like, follow and email me feedback. I love you all


Time: 09-21-2533, 2155 hours.

A red moon hung low in the sky with a thick cover of overcast grey clouds that turned a black sky deep orange. A small village lay nestled under a small mountain, housing the local population. About two and a half kilometres lay a sizeable dock for coming and going ships, shipping minerals and personnel to and from the planet. A small Petya-Class private freighter lay snugly against its bracketing, silent and dark. Across the starboard flank in red paint scrawled her name: _Eclipse II. _The cargo door on her flank was sealed tight, awaiting the next days' shipment of minerals. Three other vessels lay at station in the planetary dock, each one a huge Dietrich-Class heavy freighter, hired out to the UNSC. These ships were close to three-hundred meters long and could hold close to their own weight in ore. Unnoticed amongst these ships was the privately owned Reach-Class corvette, a 50-meter vessel that was of no value to these miners, but was to their new boss; executive CEO to Gannicus Exports, Mr Remer.

Gannicus IV was the UNSC's deepest and smallest outer-colony uranium source, providing both rich deposits of uranium and titanium to be mined. It also was a beautiful place to watch meteor showers. Mine Mountain was small as far as mountains go, with a quaint waterfall down the right side. A perfect cubby hole nestled within the waterfall, shielded from the outside world by the small cascade of crystal liquid. The local pub was alive at this time of night, of course, and light streamed out of the small windows from within. The double-doors at the front were shut firm to block out a chill and biting wind. At the rear of the establishment was enclosed a small set of rooms, each with a navy blue door, silver and polished door knob, soft carpet and deadlock. Behind the last of these doors lay Garth Remer on his back with his eyes rolled back, looking very unlike the mining –lifer and very much unlike the new executive CEO for Gannicus Exports that he was. His brown hair, usually swept neatly to one side was now messed and matted. He could neither speak nor move and his entire muscled and strong body ached. Six-foot-five and a solid 180 pounds, Remer was a big man, but even he was unable to help what he had coming.

The zip echoed through the small blue room as Adrianna re-adjusted her black pants and jacket, looking in a small mirror on the wall as she flicked back some dark hair from her face. She blinked at her reflection and it blinked back- she froze; had missed a bit! Her hand quickly brushed across her cheek, removing the small spot, making her look good as new, despite the slight pink tinge around her throat.

"It has been a pleasure making your acquaintance, Mr Remer." Adrianna whispered luxuriously as she left without another word, closing the door quietly behind herself, rubbing her pinks cheeks and neck as she was leaving Mr Remer on the bed, sore and burnt out, his chest barely moving as it brought in air and exhaled. After the longest fifty minutes of his life, Garth sat up and tried to ease the sheer agony from his abs and thighs, rubbing his hands furiously over his stomach. Mr Remer showered in the tiny back washing quarter that each room had and donned his suit once more, looking again like a corporate man and no longer like the mining worker he used to be. It wasn't until he had gotten back to the bar and ordered a round of drinks to every man in the room that his left hand went into his pocket and slipped the slim golden back onto his finger- after a pause.

Up in the cold, wet isolation of the waterfall enclosure of rock nestled a svelte black figure, cupping something grey and oval to its head. A small twist of a dial and the whole world came into focus for Sierra-057. He had been stuck up here for over an hour now, his armour dripping and slippery from the waterfall, his eyes sore from being used constantly and his entire body itched. Still he didn't move, not even to scratch- it wasn't how he worked. The IRNV binoculars gave him a green-tinged view of the goings on in town and he had his sights trained onto a tall and voluptuous figure leaving from the front door. The visual id match program inside the binoculars chimed; that was Adrianna. That was his target. Alexander Dmitri put the binoculars down and grabbed a small pistol-sized gadget from a pack resting behind him. Aiming at the cliff wall beside him Dmitri fired the device, sending a titanium-tipped steel grapnel that impacted with a heavy clunk that caused the pistons on each limb to shoot open and dig the claws into the cold and wet rock. Dmitri swung slowly out from his cubby and used his momentum to send him onto a small ledge he had mapped out. From there the process was repeated until he was flat-footed on the wet dirt around the mountain base.

Checking his mission watch took two seconds. Marking it with his actual watch took ten to get a solid rate between the two. 2215 hours. Time to move!

Dmitri took ten minutes to traverse the distance to the town and another five to reach his target house. 2230. Just in time.

Adrianna was in her shower, washing away the sticky and sweat from her earlier endeavours, washing her hair twice, using soap to lavishly wash her body, and afterwards, as she turned the taps off and stepped onto her bath mat a buzz echoed through her door bell, causing a smile to creep along her face. At the door stood two men with rifles slung across their backs flanking a smaller figure with platinum hair and dazzling green eyes.

Sierra-057 put the flare at his feet and pulled a compact pistol from his gear webbing, loading in a long and thin magazine of ammunition. Dmitri knew Adrianna was using Remer to finance her blonde friend at the front door and her smuggling operation that had been keeping a system-wide insurrectionist movement fed and armed. He had been told to capture Adrianna, but why not bag two in one? 057 had a few tricks ready for his soon to be guests. The flare shattered the living room window as it ignited in an actinic flash that billowed dark blue smoke. Dmitri kicked the front door down, his gun firing as he moved. The two guards had their arms covering their faces as the smoke blew into their faces, They dropped as they took two rounds each to the chest, leaving red gaping holes where their lungs would be. The next bullet took the blonde woman in the neck, sending her crashing to the tiles. Adrianna stood stunned in her kitchen where she'd been making drinks as the action erupted. Unable to move, she began to panic, frightened out of any action. Dmitri gave her a left cross and she suddenly felt like dropping to the ground.

The Pelican dusted off with haste, her four thrusters burning hard to propel the dropship out of the atmosphere. The D77 Pelican held three occupants in her rear hold; one man with blue eyes and sharp, aristocratic features, a woman with a blue and a hazel eye, and another female who had green orbs. Dmitri scratched a small fleck of peeling paint from his helmet as Adrianna's odd eyes drilled into his chest. Her compatriot and "Innie" friend just sat dazed from the non-lethal fifth round in his pistol; a tranquiliser.

"Fucking UNSC pig!" Adrianna spat as she squirmed in the rope binding her arms and legs. That made 057 chortle softly as he put his armour and gear into a small locker on the Pelican, looking at the view screens. The UNSC frigate _Sundered Redemption _sat in Geosynchronous orbit above Gannicus, looking for all the world like a hungry predator awaiting her prey, her long double-barrel front catching the light from the system star, sending long shadows across her deep midsection. A hangar opened slowly to admit the D77, closing behind it to seal the women's fate.

_Thump-Thump... Thump-Thump..._

Dmitri could hear nothing past the sound of his own heart; it absorbed him, drew him in with his rhythmic, primal beat.

_Crack!_

The bullet turned armour to shrapnel as it passed through one of the boarding insurrectionist grunts, caving in his chest as his comrades tried to pull him from the line of fire into some form of cover around maybe a bulkhead or doorway.

The staccato of rifle fire filled the corridor followed by the sharp pinging and screeches of ammunition ricocheting from steel walls, broken up by the wetter and softer thud of impacting bullets against flesh. Dmitri dropped the spent mag from his rifle as two ODST shock troops pushed down the corridor with shotguns barking, six Marines in tow, each wielding an assault rifle. Dmitri brought up the rear with his prototype motion tracker inbuilt in his helmet giving him the tactical edge his men would need to repel hostile boarders on his ship. The fresh mag was driven home and Dmitri gave it a satisfying slap for good measure, pulling the arming lever back, one eye down his sights and another on his tracker.

The claymore took the first ODST by surprise and rewarded him with a chest and face full of small tungsten ball-bearings, splintering his glass visor and body armour. His chest virtually _exploded_ as the claymore detonated at point-blank range, shredding his chest and face in an instant. He didn't even get to scream.

The second ODST saw the sensor wires for the second mine and drew a small concussion grenade.

"Stand back, sir." His voice was tense and the squad and Dmitri fell back behind a small bulkhead to a blast door. The ODST primed and rolled the grenade to the mine before diving away. The concussive wave detonated the mine, sending shards of metal fragmentation and ball bearings in an explosive torrent down the corridor.

Ears ringing and thoroughly rattled, Dmitri stood up and swept his rifle along the corridor, checking for contacts.

_Why did my armour have to be set for those new modifications today? This ODST gear is good, but not enough to stop these anti-personnel rounds. Fucking bastards._

As his mind went over his thoughts two contacts appeared on his new motion tracker at 25 meters away and almost out of range. Moving forward alone, Dmitri fancied his chances against two of the contacts when one suddenly vanished. Odd. Dmitri peeked around the corner and froze where he was standing. The Insurrectionist was against a wall with his neck snapped cleanly, his chin facing his back. Standing over him was somebody Dmitri was glad to see: ODST Sergeant Steven Jonas. Wiping his hands on his armour, the Sarge nodded to Dmitri before keying his mic.

"All units this is Jonas. We have cleared the opposing boarders and are commencing with disposal of bodies. Tending to wounded as well. Out."

Jonas was short and precise over the comm but when he got to Dmitri he slapped his shoulder and nodded, walking off to tend to his men. A good fight over all.


End file.
